The XMen Disbanded?
by bardsgrl4evr
Summary: Possibly a one shot. X-Men are put under by the American justice system.
1. Chapter 1

"The mutant superhero team residing in upstate New York for the better part of two decades has finally met its match. Not by another terroristic mutant organization, or even by an alien race seeking intergalactic justic. Rather, the X-Men, as they have requested to be called, seem to have been defeated by the American justice system. Authorities have had their suspicions concerning the group involvement with the now disbanded HellFire Club, once controlled by the late Sebastian Shaw, however it wasn't until recently enough evidence and witnesses were gathered to constitute search warrants of the Xavier Institution of Higher Learning for Gifted Youngsters, and its grounds. Numerous amounts of questionable material, firearms, and phamlets promoting a super race propaganda were collected as evidence.

A number of charges were brought against the vigilantes, the Xavier Institute, and its founding fathers; Charles Francis Xavier and Erik 'Magneto' Lensherr. The charges include but are not limited to attempted murder, gang related activities, aiding and embedding known terrorists, kidnappings, and improper use of a basketball court. COnsidered as extreme flightrisks, many of them by their own abilities, the mutants were repremanded without bail. Trial date has not been released to the public, however, many court officials speculate the date will coincide with the anniversary of the attack on the Mutant Registration Center nearly 15 years ago when the world renowned authority on biochemistry and genetics, Dr. Henry McCoy was apprehended in connection to the attack. Although charges were officially dropped, prosecution may intend to extend the guilty party to also include some of the earlier students of Xavier.

Those currently in custody face varying terms of sentencing and reports have not yet been confirmed whether individuals will be offered plea bargains by the prosecution in exchange for testimory against the X-Men in general and the appointed ring leader, who, reports claim, is indeed Charles Xavier. Xavier is not a stranger to the life behind bars, as the half-brother of Cain Marko, otherwise known as 'Juggernaut', who has been deemed a threat to the public after his numerous counts of destruction of public, private, and government property. Investigations are currently looking for evidence proving Xavier was actually orchestrating and controlling the 'Juggernaut's' uncontrollable rage so the 'X-Men' could come in, save the day, and be perceived as heroes.

Some believe the Xavier Institutes was actually nothing more than a training base for teaching young and inexperienced teens how to control and manipulate their powers against others. Programming for the 'Danger Room', seemingly the area where training excerises took place, included confrontations against mutants and humans alike. Whether they were in face of a mutant take over for America has yet to be seem although Xavier is known for preaching peaceful co-existence between the two societies. If this is the case, one must ask himself, who would the X-Men side with if a war broke out; those they claim to protect, or their own kind?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lance Alvers lowered the newspaper, fists clenched together as he fought for control over his raging emotions. The steady "snap" open "snap" close" of his roommate's beloved Zippo had ceased while the rock tumbler read the article aloud to the others and had yet to start up again as the sandy haired man sat stone still, silently fuming over the situation.

Betty Braddock-Maddox hovered over her bedroll, eyes closed and limbs hanging loosely together as if they were merely connected by a piece of twine. Her mind was not there, in the same room as her body and the others. It was Elsewhere. Everywhere and Nowhere. She was mind surfing, as Jamie had affectionately named it, taking half a second to scan the thoughts of five or ten individuals, which meant by only mind surfing for twelve house, Betty jumped in and out of 800,000 minds every day. She was searching for others, ones who had escaped and those who were oblivious to the storm cloud hovering over the Xavier Institute like sweat hanging in the air of the locker room after a session with Logan. The number of survivors had more than tripled within the week she had sought refuge with the others, but still she searched on, in hopes of finding and protecting those who laid within the grasp of the perverted hand of American justice.

Jamie Maddox lowered his hands, bring the intercom-like link he had with his copies. The Jamies relayed the article's contents to their respective groups as Alvers had read it to the original. No doubt similar reactions were taking place this very moment. But Jamie didn't want to think about the other and what they undoubtedly had to say. It seemed like they always had something to say about everyone. The constant bickering, bitching, arguing, complaining, and suck was getting on Maddox's last nerve. He reasoned it was because he was having to endure the drama of four survival squadrons while the others only had to deal with the five or six individuals within their specific group. Jamie had to deal with them all. Jamie A reasoned Jamie C had the hardest group to content with, it did have Victor and Jubilee within its ranks, and there was little doubt in his mind, those two had the most mood swings than anyone he had ever met and when the two faced off, the result often involved the destruction of a rock wall or some other nature formation. Luckily there weren't too many people out in the country hill where the Charlie company stayed and camped out. A large cat-like creature, a blue devil, and a tin man were a bit difficult to hide within the cities after all.

Jamie A watched the brow of his wife knit in concentration, a slight frown in place gave away the feeling of trouble Betty was experiencing. When he inquired as to the cause, she told him of the thoughts she would catch mere glimpses of, thoughts she was certain she recognized but she couldn't investigate into them because of the unnatural, almost in-human speed at which they traveled.

"Could it be a mutant?" Betty shrugged and sighed, the sleepless nights were wearing down her defenses and her body.

"I just wish I could get him or her to slow down for the briefest moment." Betty was certain this person needed help and could later be of help to the cause, but first she had to know what and who he or she was. Closing her eyes again, Betty breathed in deep, ready to begin again the seemingly endless search. Before she had even composed herself, she could feel the thoughts trickling into her mind, as if this person, this mutant she knew now, was projecting them to her.

They were all traveling in fast blurs, the thoughts, and she had to grasp at them to slow them down to a decipherable speed. This man had spent the largest majority of his life traveling fast, running at god-like speeds. It seemed that's all he ever did was run and run faster, edged on by his father because of what had happened to his sister…

With a shriek, Betty landed on her bedroll soundly. As Jamie A helped her to her feet, she rubbed her sore back side. "What is it Bets? What did you see?" Jamie's concern touched the psychic and she patter his arm reassuredly once she had her balance.

"Erik, my god, it's Erik's son. He's alive and safe. In search of his sister so the two can forces and free them." The question of who the 'them' represented was unnecessary to ask. The Maximoff twins were out to rescue the captives.

"Do they know of others? Can we offer aid? We've waiting long enough, I'd said. It's time to do something before it's too late to save any of them." Jamie was surging with energy and he projected the news to the other Jamies excitedly.

"He has a group of his own, actually. Many of the others I've been searching for, in fact, and why they've been cloaked is now quite obvious. Within the ranks are a few of the forgotten X-Men, and a couple of our past foes. How ironic, no?"

"Just tel me Bets, who's been accounted for? The other ought to know of the other survivors." Jamie urged her and she waved her hand at him, a smile on her face nevertheless.

"All right, we've now got Evan, Rahne, Emma, Dani, and a young woman name Farren back on the mutant radar. Seems a floramancer has joined the ranks of the X-Men while I was in the Mother country," she commented, noting the young Maximoff's reserved feelings for the green haired plant manipulator.

Only a few of the names tripped in Maddox's memory, but nevertheless he passed on the data and names to the other Jamies to relay to their respective group members.

"His sister is actually relatively close to the Charlies, about a quarter mile south, mediating in a barn loft, of all places. I'll knock on her mind and invite her to join us for shelter and food. By the looks of it, she hasn't eaten in quite some time." With that Betty raised herself in the air and reached out to the recluse. The psychic noted the lack of surprise in the woman upon her knock. Betty explained briefly her in encounter with her fast paced brother and how she and the others wished to aid the twins in their mission as well as provide the two shelter, food, and protection in numbers.

Scarlet Witch, as she referred to herself as, accepted Betty's hand of generosity and even offered to be the Charlies halfway. Realizing time was of the essence, Betty insisted Kurt merely teleported to her in the secluded barn and port the two back. A reasonable mode of transportation, especially when high alerts for the renegade mutants were issued from coast to coast, claiming the lot of them as threats to national security.

Closing the link to the newest member, Betty sent Kurt's orders of pick and return to the blue haired acrobatic and in a poof of smoke, he was gone to carry them out.


End file.
